I Just Know
by staceycj
Summary: One of the souls Dean tortured is topside looking for revenge.


"Sammy! A little help in here!" Dean yelled as he backed up and away from the demon's fists. Punches rained down on Dean's face. Each one more brutal than the last. Long ago he had fallen to the floor and was trying to crawl away from the demon, trying to get it coaxed into a devil's trap, but this demon seemed to be hip to any and all of Dean's tricks.

"Sammy? Sammy's here too?" The demon asked wickedly. "Ohh this is too good to be true." The demon, with a flick of his hand, lifted and propelled Dean through the air and against the wall with a sickening bone cracking thump. Dean had only a second to recover his wits before the demon was standing in front of him, black eyes glistening with glee, eager to rip Dean apart, eager to destroy him.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his voice low and raw.

"What do I want?" The demon threw his head back and laughed. "What do I want? That is a loaded question my friend."

"You are no friend of mine." Dean ground out.

"Oh, but Dean, we were so close once. Don't you remember?" Dean's eyes narrowed with confusion. "I'm sad Dean. I thought I was one of your favorites."

"What?"

"You remember the pit, don't you Dean?" The demon was mere inches from Dean's face now. The meat suit he was wearing still vaguely smelled of tooth paste and after shave. Dean felt his stomach roll and turn with anxiety. "Oh, come on Dean, you can't have forgotten all of the fun we had together. You remember? Me screaming." Dean's blood ran cold. "Ahhh, there we go. You remember now don't you? I'm one of those countless souls that you tortured."

"How did you get out?" Dean asked.

"How did I get out? What do you mean? Without divine assistance? Well, I was personally invited to come up here Dean."

"How? It takes centuries to become a demon." Dean said huskily.

"Oh. It only takes centuries if you fight it. After my grand inquisitor, that's you," he added sarcastically, "showed me the path to enlightenment it wasn't hard. I just gave in. Just like we are going to make sure your brother does. I mean, he's perfect. It won't take much to make him go completely dark side. Ruby did a better job than anticipated. What a beautifully devious little skank she is. Useful too."

"You son of a bitch. You won't hurt my brother."

"Oh. No. We mustn't hurt Dean's wittle bawbe browther. That would hurt poor wittle Dwean." Dean swallowed. This demon, was a demon because of him. Because of the torture he inflicted.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that? Wanna say that a little louder and into the microphone, and let's try it with feeling this time. Action!"

"I'm sorry." Dean said louder.

"You're sorry for what?"

"For what I did to you."

"Oh come on Dean, that's not good enough. Didn't your mommy teach you how to say you were sorry? Come on. What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for torturing you."

"That's not good enough. Say exactly what you did."

"Why?"

"Why? Why did you torture me? Why did you slice my skin off of my body in strips so thin that you could see through it? Why, when you got to exposed nerve endings, did you light them on fire, why did you gouge my eyes out? Why did you cut me up? Why did you act like I was some Christmas goose?" Dean was crying, and the demon was screaming and salivating. "What did you do it for? Oh that's right. You wanted off of the rack. You wanted to be comfortable. You selfish son of a bitch." The demon felt Sam at his back and he turned around and smiled.

"Oh look, little Sammy Winchester, soon to be the devil's bitch himself. Do you want to hear what your oh so sweet, heroic older brother did while he was in hell? Has he told you all of the wonderfully delightful things he did?"

"Let him go." Sam said with barely contained rage.

"Or what? You'll raise that hand of yours and make this body choke me back up, and what? Send me back to hell? Whoop de freaking do dude. I don't care. But you see, you're stuck here with something much worse than me, you're stuck with your hypocritical selfish bastard of a brother. A man who ENJOYED torturing souls. He didn't tell you that part did he?" Sam swallowed hard and spared a fleeting glance to his brother. Dean couldn't look him in the eye. "Oh, he didn't. Oh that makes this even more delicious." The demon threw his head back and laughed. "Oh Sammy, he enjoyed it. Came in every day with a new device, a new method, a new idea on how to peal my skin off of my body, a new way to break my fingers, a new way to carve my heart out of my chest and make me eat it. He would laugh while he tortured. He would pretend sympathy and then laugh while my blood ran down his face, dripped from his fingers. Your brother enjoyed the torture. Your brother is a sick bastard."

"Sick bastard or not. He's my brother." Sam said, his breath coming quickly and heavily. He reached his arm out and concentrated, and made the demon choke on his own demon smoke, and he sent that bastard back to hell. Dean fell from the wall, blood dripping from his nose and lip. Sam went to him and touched his shoulder. Dean shrugged him off.

"Get off of me Sam."

"Dean?"

"Go away. Get away from me."

"Dean?"

"Sam. Get the hell away from me. Go! Just go!" Dean screamed, face red, veins popping and green eyes brimming with anger and tears.

"No." Sam said and sat down in front of his brother. Dean reached out to kick his brother, to provide physical discomfort as a motivator. Sam caught his foot and refused to move. "I said no Dean. I'm staying right here."

"Sam…."

"I heard him. I just don't care."

"But…"

"I just don't care Dean. What happened in hell stays there. That isn't the man you are. That is the man you were forced to be."

"I didn't enjoy…" Dean stopped himself, tears were starting to come.

"I know you didn't. I know you." Dean put his hands up to his face and cried. He wished he was as sure as Sam was. He wished he could just know.

"I'm sorry Sam." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
